fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Olympian War Chapter 5 - Denial
Kodo woke up on bitterly cold stone floor, all of the warmth seemed to have been sucked out of the place and he now had a splitting headache. His eyes opened and he sat bolt upright, remembering what had just happened, or what he thought had happened. Kodo looked around for his Bakugan and found them close by, lying motionless in their ball forms. He realized that Ace was only a couple of meters away, lying up against the wall staring intently at the strange Bakugan symbols. Where were Kane and Ecramor? His eyes darted around the room and found no trace of them. Just when Kodo was about sure he had left a figure walked through the entrance, which seemed to be almost covered by a layer of snow. Despite his other accusations, he asked about the weather before anything else. “Temple changed position I guess, it was the full moon on New Vestroia. I think we’re on Gundalia now, Neathia never gets this cold.” Kane answered as he carried a bundle of sticks and placed them in a pile near Kodo and Ace, having Ecramor light them instantaneously. Now came the more pressing questions. “What was that I saw?” Kane smiled and fidgeted with the fire, while Ace finally looked up. “Correction. What was that we all saw. For your information that was the Wonder Revolution ... How it really happened.” “How it really happened?” Asked Avior, who it seems was never really unconscious, “Do you mean what we were told about the Wonder Revolution wasn’t true?” Kane nodded. “The story you would have heard was strongly biased and made the original Bakugan seem heroic and honorable, while in reality they were … well … complete lunatics.” “Great,” Mumbled Demon, who sat on Ace’s soldier, “We descended from crazy killing machines.” “What were those shiny Bakugan that came from the sky?” Hissed Terror Serpens. “The main reason I brought you all here. The Olympia Bakugan. Legend says Code Eve herself gave them the very first attributes coupled with legendary power, and sent them to end a war between the early Bakugan and give them their very own attributes. The attributes stabilized them and made them less violent and more intelligent.” Kane answered. Kodo was sure he had heard that name mentioned somewhere before, but couldn’t quite remember where. “You said it was a legend. So is it actually true?” Asked Robotallion, who was also never really unconscious. Kane nodded. “And they live among us today. Ecramor is a good example.” There. That’s where Kodo had heard it. Kane had used a special ability that had the word in its title. So Ecramor was one of these legendary Bakugan. Kodo wasn’t surprised he could defeat all four Bakugan at once. Avior was astounded. “You were there all those millennia ago?” Ecramor let out a hearty laugh. “No, no. My ancestors were though. The offspring of the Olympians get all of their mighty power, and it isn’t weakened by bloodline.” This brought Kodo back to why Kane had brought them here. He had said that they were all in danger, and he showed the origins of some strange type of Bakugan. So what was so dangerous about these Olympia Bakugan? Before he knew what he was doing he had voiced what he had just been thinking. Kane’s face became grim and Kodo thought he detected a tone of fear in his voice. “They’re not all good, and one in particular has gone completely crazy. When they learn to fully use their powers nothing short of an army can stop them. Most don’t know though, in fact a lot of them go through their whole life without realizing, so knowing who’s an Olympian is often guess work. Well I’ll just say you have to stay away from one in particular, he wants the others, he wants the Olympians to help him take over everything!” Kane's voice got higher and wilder towards the end and he seemed almost crazy, but Kodo still couldn’t see why this concerned them. He went to protest when Kane ran forward and snatched Robotallion out of the air. “Olympia Bakugan, see! This is why you’re in danger! You’ve got to give him to me, I can keep him safe!” There was a strong tone of both fear and desperation in Kane’s voice, but Kodo didn’t care, he lunged forward and grabbed hold of his hand, eventually wrestling a squirming Robotallion free. Kane’s eyes widened in fear. “You’ll ruin everything, he’ll get your pathetic Bakugan and destroy everything! You’ve already met strange Bakugan, haven’t you? Which means he already knows! He’ll kill you!” Kodo found it hard to believe that Kane could tell Robotallion was some strange mystical Bakugan just by sight. He didn’t believe it one bit. “We’re leaving, come on Avior.” Kodo said defiantly. The reality was that he was scared of the possibility that all of this could be true. No one had mentioned the strange Bakugan with the blood, surely he wasn’t the only one who saw it. It was just another part of the legend he told himself. A legend. That was what it was. Not a bit of truth in it; Kane was merely crazy. “You can’t go! He’ll find you!” Kane yelled desperately. Kodo didn’t care who he was he just wanted to get out of there. He was so angry that he didn’t even notice Ecramor until the flash of red light signaled his transformation. “What do you think you’re going!” He yelled turning around to face Kane. Kane’s face seemed sad, almost guilty. Before he really knew what he was going he had thrust Robotallion into the battle. Kodo glanced Ace’s way. Was he going to help? Or did he really believe what Kane was saying? Either way he refused to look him in the eye. Kodo activated an ability card and Ecramor was blasted out of the entrance onto the plain of icy, cold earth. Even though the attack had propelled him, it had done no damage and Ecramor stood defiantly with his arms outstretched, ready for whatever might happen next. He was almost like someone in a game of soccer, guarding their goal from the opposing team. “Ability Activate!” Kodo cried, “Voltage Flame!” Robotallion released several large bolts of lightning from the cannons on his back; they almost instanty made contact with Ecramor and exploded into a blinding inferno that would’ve badly burnt Kodo, had it not been for Robotallion’s leg, which he used as cover. The flames set a ring of arctic trees around the temple alight and created an arena of sorts. Ecramor swung his mighty tail and slapped Robotallion in the face. The blow unbalanced him and he stumbled backwards, having to use the outer walls of the temple to support himself. He had no time to counter Ecramor’s next attack and took a blast of crimson energy head on, falling at Ecramor’s feet. “He would make quick work of you. No, you wouldn’t even be worth his time, he would send a lower class minion to get you.” Ecramor snarled in anger. Robotallion got roughly to his feet. “Be quiet and stop lying.” Robotallion hollered. Kodo was glad Robotallion seemed to believe him, while Ace was still just watching, sending none of his Bakugan to their aid. “Bakugan Brawl!” Kodo yelled. “Pyrus Cyborg Avior stand!” Avior entered the fray, eager to help out Robotallion, and make up for his previous loss while he was at it. “Why must you all be so difficult?” Kane asked angrily, the agitation showing clearly in his voice now. He raised a single ability card. “Olympia ability-" he was cut short as both Demon and Terror Serpens entered the battle with a brilliant flash of dark purple light. Terror Serpens was faster than Kodo thought possible; he sunk his massive fangs into the back of Ecramor’s neck and his whole body instantly went limp, from the severing of a nerve or poison Kodo didn’t know, but it was his chance. “Avior! portal, now!” he hollered. Something quite useful about Avior’s cybernetic enhancements was he now had the inbuilt ability to open up a dimensional portal whenever he wanted. Within seconds a portal appeared out of thin air and Kodo sprinted towards it, aware that Avior and Robotallion were making their way forward as well. Then he realized that Kane was running after him; he was fast but Kodo had the lead and easily got into the portal before Kane could catch up. Avior and Robotallion were already inside and the portal closed behind him. “What about Ace and his Bakugan?” Asked Avior with a slight tone of anxiety. “They’ll be fine, Ecramor was pretty much disabled.” Robotallion reassured him. And so, they were soon back home, sharing their tale with the rest of the Bakugan, all of who were interested, except Plitheon who naturally questioned the validity of our story without a solid source. Kodo eventually found himself alone. He dearly hoped he wouldn’t have to face any repercussions for not taking Kane’s advice. "What could possibly happen?" He asked himself. What did you think of this chapter? Awesome! Awful! Interesting Boring Others + Others - Category:Kodo Category:Bakugan: Olympian War